powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Transmission Impossible
Transmission Impossible is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Turbo. Synopsis Visceron, a friend of Dimitria's, travels to Earth from Inquiris to tell her that she has a sibling. However, he is abducted by Divatox and turned against the Power Rangers. Plot The episode begins and shows how space ship is flying to the Earth. Then KAGV Studio is shown and Tanya is working as hostess of the musical TV Show now. Then Katherine came and greeted her good friend and praysed Tanya with her new job. But suddenly they heard a voice via walkie-talkie and someone asked them to allow him to talk to Dimitria. Meanwhile at the submarine of Divatox Porto told Elgar and Rygog that he caught a signal from space and it comes from the space ship. Elgar laughed on Porto's application. Divatox asked her henchman what did signal said. Elgar thought it was just a game, but Porto told Divatox that uknown individual wanted to talk to Dimitria. Divatox became interested in the signal and ordered Porto to find the source of signal and ordered Rygog to prepare the ray of destruction. Elgar asked his aunt and mistress whatdid he can do for her, but she refused from his offer and told Elgar to play. Porto told Divatox that signal used the frequency of KAGV Studio, so Divatox ordered Elgar to bring the detonator on the studio and destroy it. Elgar was glad and Divatox said that she didn't want rangers hear the message. While Tanya and Katherine decided to go to the Command Center and tell Dimitria about the signal. But Tanya couldn't leave Studio during the show now, so Katherine decided to teleport a alonend Tanya told her friend to report if she finds something. Meanwhile in Angel Grove Youth Center Bulk & Skull transformed into apes listened Tanya's show via the radio and Bulk had an idea. Elgar arrived at the studio and placed detonator on the TV tower, and he was proud of his job. In the Command Center Adam, Katherine and Alpha discovered who sent a signal. It is Visceron an old friend of Dimitria. Visceron told Dimitria that he possessed an important news, but he couldn't tell it now, because their talk could be heard. Alpa thought Visceron had a bad news. Divatox and Elgar heard their talk and Divatox ordered Rygog to capture Visceron and bring him to her, because she thought the information which he was bringin to Dimitria was also important to her. Elgar was proud of his job. While Tanya was still running her show on KAGV station, Visceron was flying to Earth and was glad, but Rygog found Visceron and ordered Porto to fire with Capture Ray in the sector 197. Porto fired at Visceron's ship, crashing it and making him to fall. Adam and Katherine saw that Visceron dissapeared and Alpha explained that it was caused by Divatox. Dimitria asked her friend where he was, but Visceron disappeared. At the submarine of Divatox, Rygog is delighted with their sucess and Divatox orders Piranhatrons to bring Visceron to her. Tanya hears her Turbo Navigator and learns about detonator on the station. Visceron was captured by Piranthatrons and brought to Divatox. Divatox told Visceron to tell her an important information for Dimitria. But Visceron, as noble creature, refused. Divatox even offered Visceron to join her, even telling that she is disappointed by her henchmen. After Visceron refused to tell her an information and join her, Divatox ordered to throw him in the sea cave and Piranhatrons did it. Tanya tried to connect her friends and tell about detonator but she couldn't connect them. Adam asked Alpha did he restored signal of Visceron and Alpha answered that he didn't. Katherine tried to connect Tanya, but there was no connection and Alpha discovered that radio signals were blocking the signal of navigator. Adam told Alpha to trie to clean the signal. In the sea cave Elgar and Porto came to Visceron and Visceron still refused to tell them his information. Divatox ordered them to brainwash Visceron. Porto used his special transformation spray and turned Visceron into the strange creature with big head. Transformation also reduced his intellect. Elgar gave Visceron a cloak and ordered him to wash dishes for Divatox. Visceron was delighted and enjoyed washing dishes and clothes, vacuuming the floor and dusting the furniture. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Red Turbo Ranger) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Green Turbo Ranger) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Yellow Turbo Ranger) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Pink Turbo Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier (voice) *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch (voice) *Carol Hoyt as Divatox & Dimitria *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog *Lex Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *David Walsh as Visceron (voice) Notes *This is a rare occasion that a monster destroys itself by accident. *Visceron's big news that Dimitria has a long-lost twin sister was originally intended to be a running sub-plot for Turbo, with the result being Divatox was the missing sibling, but it was quickly dropped. The only real hint at any resolution is in Space's "Countdown to Destruction" where Divatox, after being purified by Zordon's energy wave, is seen wearing Dimitria-style attire. See Also (fight footage) Category:Turbo Category:Episode